parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Cauldron (TheMichaelCityMaker Style)
TheMichaelCityMaker Style for the Movie Spoof of "The Black Cauldron". Cast * Furrball (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Dallben's Cat * Joshua Trundle ('Twas the Night Before Christmas 1974) as Dallben * Irving Hillman (Cathy TV Specials) (as an extra w/Rob McGroarty Adult) (The Brave Little Toaster series) as Taran * Honkers and Dingers (Sesame Street) as Ducks * Wilber Pig (Charlotte's Web 1972) as Hen Wen * Blast-Off Buzzard (CB Bears Show) as Goat * Bowser (as an extra w/King Koopa from the Mario Cartoons) as The Horned King * Astro the Space Mutt (The Jetsons) as Gurgi * Charizard and Aerodactyl (Pokémon Stadium series, Super Smash Bros. series and Pokémon series) as Gwythaints * Guard Dog (Yogi the Easter Bear) as Sleeping Guard * Barnyard Dawg (Foghorn Leghorn Cartoons) as Dog * Bowser's Henchmen (as an extra w/Ragitan's Henchman and Maleficent's Business Workers) as The Horned King's Thugs * Henry the Lizard (Amazing Animals) as Creeper * Dorothy Gale (Journey Back to Oz) as Gypsy * Goomba King (Paper Mario) as Guard who spotted/attacked Taran * Molly Conway (Molly and the Skywalkerz) as Eilonwy * Fred Flintstone (as an extra w/Barney Rubble) (The Flintstones) as Fflewddur Fflam * Bluto (Popeye the Sailor) as Guard who holds Fflewddur Fflam prisoner * Bigwig (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) as Guard with an axe * King Dedede (Kirby) as Another guard with a sword * Yogi Bear (Hanna-Barbera) as King Eiddlieg * Buster Bunny, Hamton J. Pig and Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Fairfolk Little Boys * Dot Warner (Animaniacs) as Fairfolk Little Girl * Mildew Wolf (Cattanooga Cats Sequences of "It's the Wolf!" and Laff-A-Lympics) as Doli * Various Hanna-Barbera Friends as Other Fairfolk * Sally Brown (Peanuts) as Orwen * Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts) as Orgoch * Peppermint Patty (Peanuts) as Orddu * Squeeper Frog (Oliver Twist 1974) as Frog Fflewddur * Plants and Zombies (Planets vs. Zombies) as Cauldron Born Chapters #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 1-Prologue #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 2-Irving Hillman's Dream #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 3-Wilbur's Vision #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 4-The Great Bowser #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 5-Enter Astro the Space Mutt #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 6-Wilbur Gets Captured #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 7-In Bowser's Castle #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 8-Bowser's Demand/Irving Helps Wilbur Escape #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 9-Princess Molly Conway/The Great King's Chamber #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 10-Enter Fred Flintstone/The Sword's Magic #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 11-Henry the Lizard Brings Bowser Bad News #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 12-In the Forest/Astro the Space Mutt's Return #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style).part 13-Whirlpool/King Yogi Bear and the Toonfolk #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 14-Reunion/The Search Begins #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 15-The Witches of Morva #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 16-A Trade #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 17-Recaptured/Cauldron Born #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 18-Astro the Space Mutt's Sacrifice/Reversing the Spell #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 19-Bowser's Demise/A Narrow Escape #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 20-Another Bargain/He's Alive/Happy End in Prydain #The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) part 21-End Credits Movie Used * The Black Cauldron (1985) Clips from Movies/TV Series/TV Specials/Video Games Used * Cathy (1987) * Cathy's Last Resort (1988) * Cathy's Valentine (1989) * The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1997) * Molly and the Skywalkerz: Happily Ever After (1985) * Molly and the Skywalkerz: Two Daddies? (1989) * The Flintstones (1960-1966) * The Flintstone Comedy Show (1972) * Flintstone Frolics (1980-1981) * The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) * I Yabba-Dabba Doo! (1993) * The Flintstone Primetime Specials (1978-1981) * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) * The Jetsons (1962-1987) * Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) * Jetsons: The Movie (1990) * Charlotte's Web (1972) * 'Twas the Night Before Christmas (1974) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) * Animaniacs (1993) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2001) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (1989) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) * Super Mario World (TV Series) (1991) * Super Mario 64 (1996) * Super Mario Galaxy (2007) * New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) * New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) * Super Mario Odyssey (2017) * Amazing Animals (1996) * Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies (1946-1963) * Yogi the Easter Bear (1994) * Journey Back to Oz (1972) * Pokémon Stadium (1999) * Pokémon Stadium 2 (2001) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) * Cattanooga Cats (1969) * Laff-A-Lympics (1977) * Yogi's Gang (1973) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985) * Yogi's First Christmas (1980) * Yogi's Ark Lark (1972) * Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (1983) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977) * Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) (1980) * Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! (1986) * It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown (1983) * A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973) * You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown (1979) * Peanuts (2016) * You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (1985) * A Charlie Brown Celebration (1982) * Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (1975) * Oliver Twist (1974 film) * Plants vs. Zombies (2009) * Plants vs. Zombies 2 (2013) * Plants vs. Zombies Garden Welfare (2014) * Plants vs. Zombies Garden Welfare 2 (2016) * Plants vs. Zombies Heroes (2016) Voices * Grant Bardsley * Susan Sheridan * Freddie Jones * Nigel Hawthrone * John Byner * John Hurt * Phil Fondacaro * Arthur Malet * Eda Reiss Merin * Adele Malis-Morey * Billie Hayes * Brandon Call * Lindsay Rich * Gregory Levinson * Brian Harvey * Peter Renaday * James Almanzar * Wayne Allwine * Steve Hale * Phil Nibbelink * Jack Laing * Candy Candido * John Huston * Rob Paulsen * Wayne Kaatz * Chris Young * Cassandra Coblentz * Christina Lange * Joel Gray * Henry Corden * Alan Reed * Mel Blanc * Jeff Bergman * Frank Welker * Don Messick * Henry Gibson * Harvey Atkin * Scott Burns * Kenneth W. James * Eric Meyers * Liza Minnelli * Jim Cummings * Ted Lewis * John Stephenson * Paul Lynde * Daws Butler * Stacy Heather Tolkin * Stacy Ferguson * Elizabeth Lyn Fraser * Cindi Reilly * Tiffany Reinbolt * Lynn Mortensen * Gail Davis * Annalisa Bortolin * Hilary Momberger * Mariel Sheets * Emma Yarovinsky * Angela Lee * Heather Stoneman * Melissa Guzzi * Kristen Fullerton * Michelle Muller * Laura Planting * Jessie Lee Smith * Hadley Belle Miller * Bella Stine * Melaine Kohn * Robin Kohn * Venus Omega Schultheis * Lily Zager * Victoria Vargas * Gini Holtzman * Brent Hauer * Stuart Brotman * Patricia Patts * Christopher DeFaria * Kristi Baker Dedicated to * Walt Disney * Elmer Bernstein * Nigel Hawthrone * John Hurt * Harvey Atkin Trivia * This is Psychochotics Movie Film 98's Academy Award Winning movie-spoof and his first spoof. * This spoof is dedicated to Susan Sheridan (1947-2015), Nigel Hawthrone (1929-2001), Arthur Malet (1927-2013) and John Hurt (1940-2017) * The Black Cauldron (Psychochotics Movie Film 98 Style) is release November 10, 2017. * The Brave Little Toaster series and Molly and the Skywalkerz series were released in 1998, the same year The Black Cauldron was released on home video. Category:The Black Cauldron Movies Category:The Black Cauldron Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion Category:TheMichaelCityMaker